Better in time
by Demena-x
Summary: Mitchie loves Mikayla, she confides in her teacher, who gives her advice. It doesn't go to plan though, Read to find out. M for attempted suicide, but the suicide is just that. ATTEMPTED. Review :D Demena Demi/Selena
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here's an Unrequited Demena one-shot.

**Summary; Demi's depressed, and her teacher notices, they talk, and Demi lets everything out about Selena. NO, IT'S NOT A STUDENT/TEACHER FIC! :L x It IS unrequited, and before you start worrying, there is no character death, just an attempted one, but don't worry, she **_**won't**_** die x**

_**Demi's POV**_

_**Disclaimer; Demi Torres, Selena Russo, Miley Stewart, so it's legal. I also unfortunately own nothing except the plot.**_

_**Demi's POV**_

There she was, sitting at her desk in front of me. Selena Russo, My best friend. That's all she'll ever be.

I was trying to listen to what Miss. Stewart was saying, but I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't concentrate on anything, except Selena. I occasionally caught some of the words Miss. Stewart was saying, and took notes on them.

At the end of the class, Selena got up, and stood there, waiting for me to go to her. I picked all my stuff up, and went over to her, but before we left the classroom, I heard Miss. Stewarts voice call me over.

"Demi? Could you come here please? I'd like a word." She said. The class was empty, except from Selena.

"Erm… Sure… Sel, I'll catch up with you, okay?" I asked. I wanted to know what Miss. Stewart wanted, I didn't to anything wrong, I'd been quiet all lesson, and it looked like I was watching the teacher, even though I was really concentrating on Selena. I sat back down at my desk, and Miss. Stewart pulled a chair up to the opposite side of me desk. She smiled at me, and put her hands on the table.

"Demi, I needed to talk to you, You seemed really depressed today. You seem really depressed every day, is everything okay?" She asked me, looking worried about me. I pulled my wrist band down my arm a little, to make sure everything was covered up. I nodded, and didn't say anything. "Will you tell me what's wrong? I'm not stupid, I know there's something wrong with you, And you're worrying me. Every day you have that on." She said, looking at my wristband. I pulled it down further, and made sure it was all still covered, and shrugged.

"I'm fine, and I just like it, that's all." I tried to convince her. I knew where this was going, and I didn't like it.

"If you just like it, you won't mind taking it off for a minute, will you?" She asked, she knew what I was hiding under it, no doubt about it. I shook my head, and she smiled sympathetically. She took my hand in hers, and rubbed my hand gently with her thumb. "Demi, I know why you're wearing it, don't try and deny it, will you please show me?" She asked me. I knew there was no point fighting her, So I pulled my hand from hers, and slid the wristband down off my arm, revealing the deep cuts resting there. Miss. Stewart nodded, and whispered an 'okay'.

"Miss, Please, _please_ don't say anything. If my mom finds out, she'll go mental, she'll make me see a councillor, and I really don't want to do that." I pleaded with her. Miss. Stewart nodded, and I put my wristband back on.

"Demi, why did you do it?" She asked me. I don't know why I wanted to tell her, but it felt good having someone know what was going on.

"It's complicated, but the bottom line is that I do it because I'm head over heels in love with someone, that will _never _love me back." I told her. Miss. Stewart smiled, and shook her head.

"Demi, trust me, no boy is worth hurting yourself over, and how are you so sure he'll never love you back?" She asked me. _She thinks it's a boy._ I thought to myself.

"Because _she's_ straight." I said, emphasising the 'she', I was ready for her to start yelling at me, to kick me out of her class, but she didn't, she simply smiled at me. I smiled back weakly, and she pushed a strand of fallen hair behind her ear.

"Is it Selena?" She asked after a few moments of silence. I quickly snapped my head up to look at her.

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

"You pay more attention to her in my class than you do to my teaching, so I kinda picked up on it a week after I started teaching, I just didn't wanna offend you earlier, so I pretended I thought it was a boy." She said, chucking. I smiled, and thought of Selena again. Her hair was especially perfect today, and through the gap in the chair, I could see her underwear where it came above her trousers. She was wearing black boyshorts today, the ones I brought her one of the many times we went shopping.

"You're thinking about her now, aren't you?" Miss. Stewart asked. I nodded and blushed, which caused Miss. Stewart to giggle again.

"Look, you'd best get going, but before you do, I'll make you a deal." She said. I nodded for her to carry on. "I wont tell anyone about you cutting yourself, if you _promise_ me you'll stop. I'll check at the end of every lesson to make sure you've kept to your side of the deal, okay?" She asked. I nodded. She'd only check my wrists, right? She wouldn't check my stomach, or my legs.

"And Demi?" She called as I was leaving the classroom. I turned round to face Miss. Stewart. "Tell Selena, she needs to know. Even if it doesn't turn out the way you want, you'll feel so much better when she knows." She told me. I nodded in agreement, and went to my next lesson.

Selena came round mine to do homework that was due in the next day, and then we went upstairs for a bit.

"Sel, I need to talk to you… It's really important." I said. This was it, This was where I ruined my life by telling her how I felt. This next conversation was going to make or break me.

"What's up Dem?" She asked as she twirled her my hair in her fingers. We were lying on my bed, cuddled close, and she was playing with my hair.

"I… I love you, Sel." I said quietly.

"I love you too, Demi." She said. She didn't realise what I meant.

"No… I mean… I'm in love with you." I said.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked me. She stopped twirling my hair around, and had shifted positions so she wasn't pressed right up against me.

"I spoke to Miss. Stewart, she'd worked it out, and she told me it'd be better if I told you." I said. Selena got up off the bed. She was crying, which was a rarity. Selena Russo _never_ cried. I sat up, and she looked at me.

"Why are you doing this, Demi?" She asked, shocked.

"Because Miss. Stewart was right, you do need to know how I feel." I said quietly.

"No, I mean, why have you convinced yourself that you love me?" She asked. I didn't say anything. "Demi, you don't love me. You're straight, because being gay's wrong. It says so in the bible. You may have fooled yourself that you're gay, and that you love me, but you're not fooling me, and I don't wanna be around someone that thinks they're someone they're not." She said, And with that, she left. She left me, crying on my bed.

I couldn't stay in my room. I couldn't stay there without Selena. Selena had just walked out of my life, and now there was nothing left for me on earth. Selena was the only reason I was still living, and now she's gone. I guess it was the moment that broke me.

I went downstairs, and looked in the kitchen drawer. Right at the back, where my mom didn't even know was there, I kept my cutting knife, the one that helped me through everything. The one that was in my hand currently, and was about to be helping me to get through it all. I ran back upstairs, with the knife under my shirt to hide it from my mom, who didn't seem to notice me coming down anyway.

I grabbed a pen, and some paper. I know it was weird, but I felt like I owed Miss. Stewart a note, at least.

_Miss. Stewart,_

_I told her, and she said I had been lying to myself about it. I know I promised you I'd stop, but after she ran out, it was all I knew I could do. I decided I owed you an explanation, and a thanks, if you hadn't given me your advice, and told me to tell her, I wouldn't have had the momentary great feeling of her knowing the truth. Thank you for you help._

_Demi._

I sat in my room, with the knife on my skin. I swiped it across the vein, and felt no pain. **(AN; Wheyy! That rhymed xD) **I did it again, and again, then again. The 7th time, I slipped, and went deep. Really deep. Too deep. I felt more pain than ever before, but I didn't stop cutting, I kept going. I kept going until there was no more room between my hand and my elbow. I was about to start on my neck, when I couldn't hold the knife anymore. It was too heavy. I dropped it, and it fell to the ground. Then I fell, onto my bed. The last thing I heard was my mom calling me for dinner.

_**Miss. Stewarts POV**_

I got to school, and went to the staff room, for the meeting that took place every Friday morning. There were about 3 other teachers in there, all looking really sad. I sat down next to Jo, but she didn't speak to me, she seemed sad, like the other 2 in the room.

More teachers piled in, and after 10 minutes, the meeting began.

"Good Morning Staff, before we start this meeting, I trust you've all heard about Demi Torres." The head teacher said. A few of the teachers, the three that were sad earlier, all said yes, but the rest, including me, The head nodded, and carried on. "Last night, she was rushed to hospital, after an attempted suicide. No-body knows why she did it yet, and all I know so far, is that she needs a blood transplant, or she won't make it. None of the pupils are aware yet, including her best friend, Selena Russo. One of you is going to need to tell her, as Demi's mom couldn't do it. Who will volunteer?" He asked. No-one said anything, they were all shocked, and upset. I put my hand up, and the head nodded.

"Okay, Miss. Stewart, you can do it, the rest of you can go to your home-room, Miss Stewart, stay behind please, I need to give you something anyway." He said. The rest of the teachers piled out, talking about Demi, and other various things, and I went to the front of the room where the head was standing. He gave me a small piece of paper, with Demi's handwriting on.

"Thanks… I… I'll go… get Selena, Which home-room group is she in?" I asked. The head looked at the sheet of paper on the wall behind him. _D2, Miss Harredance._

I went to the room, And saw Selena sitting in the corner, talking to a boy called Brad. I knocked the door, and Miss Harredance nodded. She knew why I was there, and called Selena over to me. She followed me out of the classroom into the corridor.

"Is this about Demi?" She asked me. I nodded.

"What do you know?" I asked, wanting to know what I'd have to tell her.

"That she thinks she's in love with me, and that you told her to tell me. But she's not, she's just confused, she's not gay, she's just stupid, and until she realises that, I don't wanna be friends with her." She said. She didn't know the rest.

"Yes, that's true, but I really do think she's in love with you. But that's not why I'm here. I… I don't exactly know how to tell you this, so, I'll show you this." I said, handing her the note. She read it quickly, and looked confused.

"This looks like a suicide note." She said.

"Yeah… Demi's in hospital. I don't know exactly what's happening, I just know that she needs a blood transplant, or she'll die." I said, my voice shaking. Selena's eyes filled with tears, and she looked like she was about to fall over. I quickly put my arms out and caught her as she started falling forwards. She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. She cried hard, for what felt like ages.

"Can I see her?" She asked. I shrugged, and without another word, she ran down the corridor, out the school, and to the car park, where she jumped into what I guessed was her car. Selena wouldn't just jump into someone else's car. I ran to the edge of the car just as she started the car.

"Hang on, I'll come with you, I need to see her as well." I said. Selena nodded, and I jumped into the passenger seat. She took off, full speed down the highway, on the way to the hospital. I kept trying to tell her to slow down, but she just said she needed to be quick.

We were told which room she was in, and ran to her.

She was lying there, connected to machines, her left arm bandaged with blood soaked material. She was deathly pale, and her mom was sitting next to her, tear stained cheeks, and shaking.

"Selena, Hi." Mrs. Torres whispered

"Hey… How is she?" She asked, pulling up a seat next to Demi's bed. Mrs. Torres had a death grip on Demi's hand, and Selena took up the other one, ignoring the blood that was transferring from the bandage to her hand.

"She needs a blood transplant, but she has a rare blood type, triple A positive, she needs the blood transplant within the next 24 hours, or she won't make it." Mrs. Torres said, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'll do it." Selena whispered.

"What?" Mrs. Torres asked, looking up.

"I'll do it. I know that I'm triple A positive, because I got it from my Mom and Dad, I had my birth certificate out last night for homework, and it said my blood type on it." Selena said. Mrs. Torres broke out into a smile, and so did Selena. I smiled as well, and then Mrs. Torres turned to me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Miss. Stewart… Demi came to me at school with a couple of her problems." I said.

"You must've helped her a lot then."

"I'd like to hope I did… but if I helped her, she wouldn't be here now." I said sadly. Mrs. Torres shook her head, and was about to say something, when a nurse came in to check on Demi.

"Nurse?" Selena called. "I wanna donate some blood to Demi. We have the same blood type." She said when the nurse turned round.

"Erm… Okay, come with me, we'll get your blood tested, just to make sure, and then we'll get a doctor to take some blood from you and get it transferred to Demi." She said. Selena got up and was about to follow the nurse.

"Will you come with me, Miss. Stewart? I hate needles." She said. I nodded, and we went into a room. They didn't test her blood with a needle, they just put an armband thing on her, and it told you the blood type. Thank god she was in fact Triple A positive.

We then went into another room, where Selena really was having a needle. She sat on a seat, and I sat next to her. As soon as the doctor brought the sterilised needle into the room, Selena grasped my hand and squeezed it until the doctor was done.

Then we were asked to leave Demi's room, and the blinds were closed as they transferred Selena's blood to Demi's lifeless body. After 15 minutes, the doctors piled out of the room, and a man smiled at us.

"The blood is being transferred to Demi gradually, we don't know when she'll wake up, but we now know that she will wake up at some point. Thanks to you." He said, looking down to Selena, who just shook her head.

"She wouldn't be here in the first place if it wasn't for me." She muttered, but I think I was the only one that heard her.

We sat by Demi's bed for what felt like forever. I don't know what possessed me to stay, but I felt like it was my fault. If I hadn't told her to tell Selena, Selena wouldn't have rejected her, and She wouldn't be here. That, and I wanted to talk to her, once she'd woken up.

I heard coughing coming from Demi's bed, and looked at her. Her eyes were open, and she looked like she was choking. Selena quickly passed her a glass of water that was on the table, and Demi drank it quickly.

"Erm… Hi…" She said quietly.

"Demi! Fucking Hell! You fucking idiot! Do you know how much you scared me?! Don't ever fucking do that again." Selena said, quickly hugging a shocked looking Demi. Mrs. Torres smiled at Demi, who smiled back cautiously.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I just… I'm sorry." She said quietly. Mrs. Torres shook her head, and took Demi's hand in hers.

"Don't be sweetie, I'm just glad you're okay." Mrs. Torres said. "I'm gonna give you girls some space." She said, getting up and exiting the room.

"I'll leave you too, You two need to talk to eachother." I said. I was about to get up, when I felt Selena grab my wrist.

"Please stay. I think you should stay for this. You've been good to both of us over this. It's only fair that you stay." Demi said. "We'll talk as if you're not here, I just think you should find out how this is gonna go between us… if that makes sense." She added. I nodded, and sat back down in my seat.

"Demi, I can't fucking believe you did that. Why did you do that?!" Selena asked, suddenly looking angry.

"I'm sorry, Sel… I didn't wanna live without you." She said, which caused Selena to let out a few silent tears, which she abruptly wiped away.

"What were you gonna say when you woke up? When you woke up in hospital with a million and one questions, what were you gonna say now?" She asked Demi, who shrugged.

"In my defence, I wasn't exactly planning on waking up." She muttered, which caused Selena to cry more. Demi looked at Selena for the first time since she'd woken up, and looked mortified.

"I'm sorry, Sel, please don't cry." Demi said, she weakly lifted her right arm, and wiped away Selena's tears. I couldn't help but think how good they are together.

"Demi… we really need to talk, okay?" Selena asked. Demi nodded, and looked like she was listening. "Demi, I believe you… I don't think you were lying to yourself, I do think you're in love with me… but I don't like you in that way… I'll accept that your gay, I don't mind anymore, but I don't like you back. Please… can we just be best friends?" It was at that moment I saw Demi's heart shatter, although I didn't physically see, I saw it in her eyes. Her heart shattered, and Selena was the only one that could fix it.

"Okay." Demi said, the pain visible in her voice. Selena hugged her, then left, saying something about a drink.

"Demi, you promised me you'd stop." I said sternly.

"I know… I'm sorry… but it wasn't as easy as I'd hoped." She said.

"Okay, look, I got a degree, for psychology, when I left school… I'm qualified to be a councillor, I just chose not to… So, I want you to come see me, every week, for counselling, would you be okay with that?" I asked her. She looked like she was considering it, then nodded.

"Okay, come to my house, every Friday at 5PM, We can talk about anything you want to, because when you're in my house, I'm not your teacher, I'm the friend that can help you, okay?" I asked. Demi nodded again. I wrote my address on paper, and gave it to her. She slipped it into her pocket.

"I promise, Demi, You'll find another girl to love, and it'll all get better in time." I said.

**So, I may turn this to a two shot, depending on the reviews, so, review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so, as you ca probably tell, I decided to make it a 2 shot, because I don't like leaving my stories as unrequited love. So, yes, as you may have guessed, Demi & Selena will get their fairytale ending in this chapter –dances up and down- Yay!**

**Disclaimer; I won nothing.**

_**Selena's POV**_

I don't know why I didn't tell her then. Maybe it was because my English teacher was In the room, or maybe it was because I'd fucked her around enough for now. I don't know, but what I do know, is that seeing Demi, lying in the hospital bed, her arm covered in blood, was the worst thing I've ever looked at in my life. I love her so much, and I don't know why I ran out on her yesterday. I'm so fucking stupid, because now I'll never be able to tell her. I went to the coffee machine, and filled 3 cups up. I got a cup of water for Demi as well.

As I walked back to Demi's room, I handed Connie one of the coffee's on my way in, then gave one to Miss. Stewart. I gave the water to Demi, and felt her fingers linger longer that necessary on mine. I didn't mind though. I felt so stupid for telling Demi that she was confused. If anyone's confused it's me. Demi seems so sure that she's gay. I don't know what I am, I like boys, but I've never been in love with a boy. I liked Nick a lot, but I didn't love him, same with Taylor. With Demi, I'm pretty sure it was love.

"Erm… Selena, we'd better get back to school, we can hopefully catch the end of 5th and last period." Miss. Stewart said. Demi looked upset, but she also looked shattered. I stood up from the seat next to Demi's bed.

"Okay, lets go. Demi, go to sleep, you look so tired." I said.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep?" She asked hopefully. I looked to Miss. Stewart, silently asking with my eyes. She nodded, and I sat back down.

I stroked Demi's nose, knowing that it made her sleep, and after five minutes of my finger sliding up and down her nose, she was sound asleep, like an angel. I smiled at her, and we got up to leave. We said goodbye to Connie on the way out, and went back to my convertible.

"I feel awful." I said.

"I know you do, Selena, but she's going to be okay now, you saved her life." She said, trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working.

"Maybe, but her life wouldn't have needed saving if I had just told her the truth." I said. I quickly shut my mouth when I realised what I'd just said. I put my hand up to my mouth, and Miss Stewart looked at me, with an eyebrow raised.

"What truth?" She asked.

"The… The truth… that…" I couldn't say it, I don't know why. I'd never admitted it to anyone, I'd barely even admitted it to myself. I wasn't ready to admit it to anyone else, not yet anyway. "I don't know the truth yet… not completely anyway, but… as soon as I work it out, I'll tell you." I said. I don't know why, I don't normally like teachers, they're almost all stuck-up old snobs, but Miss. Stewart isn't like that, she's the kind of teacher that you treat more as a friend… the kind of teacher you know you can talk to.

"Okay, well, that's fine, it's best if you know what the truth is before you tell anyone else." She said with a smile. I nodded, and pulled into the student car-park.

"What lesson do you have?" She asked.

"French, we didn't make it in time for 5th period, we got like 2 minutes till last." I said. Miss Stewart nodded, and walked with me to my French class.

"If I hear anything about Demi, I'll come find you, if you want." I said. Miss Stewart nodded, then knocked the door to the French classroom.

"Selena dear, we heard about Demi… I'm so sorry… We know she needs a blood transplant she probably won't get. The whole school had 3 minutes of silence for her at 12.00, but I guess, that's not going to save her." Ms. Hanks said as I walked in. I shook my head.

"She's okay now… I gave her the blood she needed." I told her. The teacher congratulated me, telling me I was a good friend. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

_Demi's being let out tomorrow morning, Just thought you should know. You can come visit Tomorrow afternoon if you want. Luv Connie._

I smiled, and put my phone away.

I spoke to Demi, but I didn't tell her that her love wasn't unrequited. I realised that I really was in love with her though. On Monday morning, I got to school early. I walked to Miss. Stewarts classroom, and shyly knocked the door. She called me in, and I stood by her desk. She was filling in some kind of paper work, but she stopped when she realised it was me.

"hey Selena, How are you? Have you spoken to Demi?" She asked, putting her pen down and looking up at me.

"Yeah, she's fine, she's not coming in today, but she's probably gonna be in tomorrow." I said. Miss Stewart nodded.

"And how are you? I'm guessing you came here for a reason, yes?" She asked. I nodded, and swallowed hard. I sat down on one of the seats, and closed my eyes tightly.

"I found out what the truth is."

"What is it?" She asked me.

"I love Demi, I love her so much, I didn't realise it until I saw her dying on the hospital bed. I wasn't totally secure with it on Friday, but now, I know. I know that I love her, and I wanna be with her, but… I'm still confused… I'm not gay, I like boys as well, but I've never loved a boy like I do Demi." I explained. Miss Stewart simply nodded, and comprehended what I'd said.

"Sounds to me like you're bi-sexual." She simply said. I nodded in agreement, that was probably what I was.

"I don't know what to do though, I know I love her, but… I… there's two things standing in the way…" I said. Miss Stewart nodded for me to carry on, "I think I've messed her about enough, She'll think I'm toying with her, and I'm worried I'll hurt her." I told her.

"Demi loves you, and she knows you wouldn't toy with her. If you just explain that you were unsure before, but now you know, she'll trust you, and you can't hurt her if you don't want to." She told me. I agreed.

"As well, I'm scared… our parents are really strict Christians. Being gay's against the bible. We'd get thrown out, we'd be on the streets." I said.

"I see your point, sometimes, as much as you try and hide something, there's always some way they can find out. There's also times in life, where you have to put what you want first, and not what everyone else wants. This is one of those times. Don't blow your chance at love just because you're worried about how your parents will react."

"You're right… I… I'll tell her… I'll tell her after school… I'll go to her house, and just tell her… thanks…" I said. Miss Stewart nodded, and sent me off to assembly which was starting in 5 minutes.

After school, I went to Demi's house, she was lying on her bed, fast asleep. Her arm was still bandaged, but the bandages were new, because they were clean. I smiled, and climbed into the bed next to her. She shuffled about, and mumbled something.

"Shh, go back to sleep, we can talk when you wake-up." I said quietlty, pulling the covers over me and Demi. She'd fallen asleep out of them, she obviously wasn't planning on going to sleep. I wrapped my arm around her waist and traced invisible lines on her stomach where her pyjama top didn't reach her shorts.

"Selena…" She mumbled quietly, before her breathing evened out, and she as fast asleep again. I soon followed her into a world of dreams.

I was awoken by Demi shuffling slowly on the bed, obviously trying not to wake me. She didn't succeed in that. I opened my eyes, and saw her lying on her stomach, her eyes open. She was just looking at the ceiling, where she had a bunch of pictures of us when we were younger, gradually reaching up to a picture of us last week.

"Hey, How are you?" I asked whilst rubbing my eyes. Demi turned round so she was on her side, and facing me. She smiled, and shrugged.

"I'm okay, not exactly ecstatic about school tomorrow, people have been texting me asking me if it's true that I tried to kill myself because the Paramore concert tickets sold out… you?" She asked. I giggled quietly, and nodded.

"I'm fine… a lot better than before… I… I need to tell you something important." I said quietly.

"What?" She whispered, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I love you, Demi." I said quietly. She looked shocked, confused and happy all at the same time. "I didn't think I did, but then I saw you in hospital, and I realised that I wouldn't be able to live without you… I'm just sorry it took so long for me to realise, and I understand if you've moved on, I shouldn't have messed you about, but I do, I love you." I said. I saw her beautiful smile. The real smile that I hadn't seen in so long. She'd forced smiles since last year, I hadn't noticed, but now I noticed that this one, this smile, was the first genuine one in what felt like forever.

"I haven't moved on, Selena, I couldn't, I love you too much to even look at another girl." She told me. I smiled, and leant forward to her. Our lips connected, and before we knew it, we were sitting up, Demi against her pillows, and me sitting on her lap facing her, our lips never once leaving each others.

"I love you, Demetria Devonne Torres." I stated against her lips. She moved her head, and started planting soft kisses down my neck.

"I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss* too *kiss* Selena *kiss* Marie *kiss* Russo." She said back, in between kisses. I smiled and ran my hands through her hair when she started sucking on my pulse-point. I moaned quietly, which caused her to suck harder. I suddenly realised what she was doing and pushed her head away gently.

"Dem, Stop, you're gonna leave a mark." I said. I kissed her after, and she pouted.

"But I like your neck, it's so kissable." She said with a cheeky grin. I laughed loudly, and she joined in.

"Oh, shoot, I have to go, I was meant to be home by 5, and it's 5.30." I told her, after catching a glimpse of Demi's wall clock.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow…" She said, pulling me in for another kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you back."

And I left.

I arrived at school early again the next day, I'd picked Demi up on my way, and we decided to go to Miss. Stewarts class.

_**Miley's POV**_

"Come in." I called from my computer. The door opened, and Selena walked in, followed by Demi.

"Hey Selena, Hey Demi, it's good to see you well and smiling again." I said, noticing the huge smile etched on Demi's face. I guessed Selena had told her, my guess was proved when I saw that their fingers were laced together. "Have a seat if you want girls." I told them, pointing to two of the empty seats opposite my desk. They sat down, never once disconnecting their fingers. "I'm guessing you told her then, Selena?" I asked Selena, who was actually happier than I'd ever seen her.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I took so long to do it."

"Aww." I said, typing a reply to a recent message.

"So, have you girls told your parents yet?"

"No." They both said firmly. I nodded, and then the bell rang for home-room. They'd been sitting in my room for longer than I'd thought.

"We'd best go, Bye Miss, we'll see you next lesson." They said. The next time I taught them was the day after tomorrow, and I wasn't going to be in.

"No, you won't, I'm off on Thursday, I'm going to my dad's, he's ill, it's nothing serious, but my brother can't look after him that day because he's gotta baby-sit his son, so I'll see you Friday, Demi, and Selena, I'll see you Monday." I told them. Both girls nodded, and left.

Friday rolled round, and At 4.55, my doorbell rang. I answered and let Demi in. She awkwardly sat on the couch, and I sat on the one opposite her. She looked really upset, her eyes were red and puffy, she'd obviously been crying.

"Are you okay? You look upset." I asked her.

"Yeah… No… I… Our parents found out about me and Selena." She said, wiping a tear that fell.

"Oh… How did they find out?" I asked.

"We went round my house after school today, and we went up to my room, and my mom was on my laptop. She was just staring at the screen, she looked really angry, then I realised what she was looking at. She was looking at the desktop picture… the picture of Selena and I in mid lip-lock. She shouted at me, and her, calling us 'fucked up dykes', and then she threw a bunch of my clothes at me, and told us to get the hell out. We took some of my stuff and put it in Selena's car, then we went to Selena's, but my mom had already called her mom, and a bunch of her stuff was at the end of the driveway in black bags with a note attached to it telling her to keep away from their house." She told me, tears slipping from her eyes. I didn't think their parents would actually throw them out, I just thought Selena was over-exaggerating.

"Where are you staying then?" I asked.

"Sel's car." She said.

"You can't stay in a car, what about money?"

"We have credit cards." She said.

"Well, can't you stay with a friend?"

"No, most of our friends are homophobic, so they've been ignoring us since the day we got together, because we didn't exactly hide it, and the rest of our friends are saying it's hurtin' their reps to be seen with the school lesbians." She said. It was so sad, what was happening. I didn't see what was wrong with them being together, they were two people in love, it shouldn't have mattered that they were both girls.

"You should stay here then, you can't stay in a car." I said. I mean, there was a spare room, and the girls obviously weren't going to object to sharing a room, and bed, and it was better than them staying in a car.

"Are you being serious?" Demi asked.

"Of course, I like you girls, you haven't done anything wrong, and you really need a break." I said, and Demi smiled.

"Wow, thanks."

"Anyway, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Nope, that was it, really." She said.

"Okay, before you go tell Selena that you're both staying here, can I ask if you've cut yourself again?" I asked cautiously.

"No, there's no need to do it anymore, I've got all I wanted, with the exception of my parents, but if they can't accept me, that's their problem." She said. I nodded.

"And Demi?" I called as she was leaving my living room. She turned around to face me. "I told you it's get better in time." I said.

**So, that was it, it all got better in time (; Review maybe? x**


End file.
